Shakespeare
by SimplyDonna
Summary: ONE DIRECTION FANFICTION! Extraordinary things happen to ordinary people right? Well Katarina is one of those ordinary people. What happens when her life flips upside down when a certain curly haired boyband member comes running into her life? HARRY STYLES FANFICTION, GIVE IT A READ!
1. Chapter 1

**Alrighty guys, just started writing this, I guess we'll see where the wind blows me on this one. Let me know what you think! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Katarina's POV**

_I saw you there, so beautiful_

_You stopped and stared, so magical_

_Then you asked me for my name_

_And we took an uptown train_

_Before you leave, get up to go_

_I wanna know_

_Do you like Shakespeare? Jeff Buckely?_

_Watching movies on Sunday?_

_Do you like kissing when it's raining?_

_Making faces in the station?_

_Do you like, I need to know_

_What do you like? before you go_

_You walk me home, so wonderful_

_It starts to snow, it's incredible_

_Now we're walking up my street_

_And you slowly turn to me_

_You're three inches from my lips_

_But before we do this_

_Do you like Shakespeare? Jeff Buckely?_

_Watching movies on Sunday?_

_Do you like kissing when it's raining?_

_Making faces in the station?_

_Do you like, I need to know_

_What do you like? before you go, oh oh_

_Show me the place where you come from_

_And the places you dream of_

_I wanna know everything you are_

_But before we get that far_

_What do you like, I need to know_

_What do you like, before you go_

_Do you like Shakespeare? Jeff Buckely?_

_Watching movies on Sunday?_

_Do you like kissing when it's raining?_

_Making faces in the station?_

_Cause I like Shakespeare? Jeff Buckely?_

_Watching movies on Sunday?_

_Do you like kissing when it's raining?_

_Making faces in the station?_

_Do you like, yea yea yea yea _

I guess you could say I'm a total romantic. I want it all, the whole shabam. I want a guy to love, someone to hold, someone to tell me its okay, someone to be there. Someone to talk to.

But this is reality.

And this is my life.

My name is Katarina Snow, but most people just call me Kat, which is ironic because I am totally in love with cats. Cool, I know. Anyway, I have long brown hair that doesn't really do anything, I have to straighten or curl it every day to make it look even slightly presentable. I'm 5'4'', and in my defense, that is the average height for a woman.

Oh, right, I'm 18, about to graduate from high school. Super thrilling I know.

I bet you're wondering when I'm going to get to the fun stuff, ya know the interesting aspects of my person, such as I'm filthy rich, super popular, astoundingly beautiful. Well sorry to disappoint you, I am none of those things.

In fact, the only redeeming quality I find in myself is that I'm intelligent, but I'd more likely be labeled as a nerd than anything else. Although, I guess I don't really fit into the category either. I don't have glasses, I wear clothes in style for the most part, and I try not to flaunt my intelligence.

So now you're probably wondering about my friends. Well, as you can tell, my phone has just been ringing nonstop with the constant texts my friends have been sending me. Yeah, no. That's not to say I don't have friends, I do, I really do. Great friends, but only a few, and I treasure them so much. My best friend Adi has been with me through thick and thin, and will forever be, I'm sure.

The thing about people, is that they just annoy me so much. Apparently, (according to the internet, which of course, is ALWAYS right) I tend to be more introverted. Honestly, I just don't want to talk to you if you're either rude, annoying, or plain stupid.

Everyone would probably label me as a goody two shoes, always following the rules, but in reality, I just can't be bothered, and I'm not stupid. Going out to those stupid parties and getting drunk is ridiculous. No thanks, I like being in control of myself.

To sum me up, I'm normal. Nothing extraordinary happens to me. Not ever. I don't expect it to ever happen that way.

And yet, still, I'm a romantic. My one dream in the whole world is to fall in love, but the right way. Not a silly high school crush that will amount to nothing but absent feelings. No, I want love. I want the real thing. I want that one person who will light up my world like nobody else.

Okay, okay, you got me. I'm a One Direction fan. I suppose that would've come out eventually. Yes, I'll admit, I do like the British Boyband taking over every city around the world, including my own, Indianapolis.

That reminds me, I need to do something.

Okay, this will sound totally weird, but this is something I've done for a while. Every day I get on twitter and send one tweet to one of the boys. Sometimes I just give them support, sometimes I send a joke, nothing serious, and nothing demanding. And I only send one. Every day. Why would I do that?

Simple. I know they get a lot of tweets from random people, I get that. I don't do it expecting an answer, in fact, I know I won't get one. But, I do it, so even when they're having a terrible day and the hate is overwhelming, they may just see my tweet and smile.

I know, I'm a saint.

No, but really. It must be hard, dealing with all of the fame, so I just try to help a little, doing all I can do, without being overbearing. I doubt any of my tweets have ever been seen by them, but I continue doing it anyway.

_ Harry_Styles Ooh eeh ooh aah aah ting tang walla walla bing bang_

That should work. See, nothing of consequence, but it could be enough to get someone through a tough moment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, chapter 2! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! =]**

**Kat's POV**

I woke up confused, the room still pitch black. I realized my phone was buzzing consistently, not even seeming to stop for anything. What the heck is going on?

I thought someone must be calling me or something, or perhaps my phone was just exploding, but when I picked up my phone, that wasn't the case. In the upper left corner, there was the little twitter symbol, telling me I had new interactions.

Um. Okay.

I clicked on the symbol, taking me to my twitter feed. I clicked connect and. oh. my. god.

What is going on?!

I had so many new mentions, over 200! What the heck, I don't even tweet anything cool! I start to read the tweets, and instantly became confused.

_You're so lucky!_

_Oh my god, tell him I say hi!_

_I bet you're flipping out right now. *cue fangirl scream*_

All of them were like this. Okay. Super weird. They obviously have me confused with someone else. I'm just Katarina Snow. Just Kat. Nothing else.

I kept reading there tweets, and suddenly stopped at one that confused me more than ever.

_Oh, look who's getting all the attention now? Don't worry, Harry Styles still doesn't know you exist, so get off your high horse._

Hipsta, please. I never thought Harry knew I existed anyway, so what the heck was this jerk going on about?

_I can't believe Harry replied to you! You're so lucky!_

I can't believe it either. I never thought in a billion years any of the boys would reply to me. Like- HOLD ON. BACK UP. WHAT?!

_I can't believe Harry replied to you! You're so lucky!_

Yep, that's what it says, thought I read it wrong. No. Wait.

Realization suddenly floated over me. If that girl is right, and Harry did respond to me, that would explain all of the random mentions I've been getting that make no sense.

I took no time at all to click on Harry's profile, looking straight at his tweets. Oh. My. God.

_ Kat_inthe_Snow I told the witch doctor I was in love with you. I told the witch doctor I was in love with you. And then the witch doctor he told me what to do he said...;P_

I burst out laughing, quickly typing in my response.

_ Harry_Styles OOH EEH OOH AHH AHH TING TANG WALLA WALLA BING BANG ;) Glad you Brits are still up with the*clearly*hippest music. _

I laid back down on my bed, yawning slightly, closing my eyes again, ignoring the incessant buzzing of my phone. Suddenly I gasped, my eyes snapping open.

HARRY FREAKING STYLES JUST TWEETED ME! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

Okay, calm yourself Kat. Calm. Right. I'm calm.

Screw that, no I'm not! I really never thought any of them would ever ever ever answer. And yet, Harry JUST did. 10 freaking minutes ago!

My life is now complete. And thanks.

I realized I wouldn't be able to get back to sleep after this, and groaned, knowing it was only 4 in the morning. I picked my phone back up, reading through my mentions. Most of them were girls saying I was lucky, or telling me to somehow say hi to Harry for them. Others told me I was an attention whore or things like that. Yeah, okay. What to the ever. Hipsta, please, ya'll don't know me.

I started getting direct messages from people I followed, and I responded to a few of the friends I had made on here, just telling them that, yes it was cool that Harry tweeted me, and yes, I was freaking out.

Checking my dms again, I noticed a few new ones. I responded to a few, and then one made me stop breathing. New DM from Harry Styles. AHHHH!

Um, I didn't even know he followed me, but then again, a bunch of people have been tweeting me and following me in the past fifteen minutes, I probably just didn't notice.

_You brits huh? I'm guessing you're from the States then? -Harry_

I responded immediately, yet couldn't resist teasing just a bit.

_Actually..well I really shouldn't tell you this..but I've talked to you a whole two times now, so I think I can trust you. I'm not from this planet. -K_

I laughed at my joke, knowing it was probably super lame. Oh well. If he doesn't respond, what to the ever.

_Ya know, I figured. ;P -Harry_

_Oh no! My cover has been blown! Sorry earthling, I must retreat! -K_

Yeah, I really don't know what is wrong with me. Obviously something.

_At least let me know your name. It will make the story much better for when I tell the government. :P -Harry_

_And now I'm hurt. :O -K_

You know, for only being 4 in the morning, I was definitely NOT tired anymore.

_Sorry, love. Maybe I could make an exception if I could be honored to know your name? -Harry_

I just laughed, giving up the alien story. Obviously its not true. If you really thought I was an alien, well, you may have other problems.

_Katarina Snow. And just for the record...human. -K_

_You mean you lied to me?! JK. Beautiful name. ;) -Harry_

_Why thank you kind sir. =] -K_

_You're quite funny. So, are you from the States then? -Harry_

_West Philadelphia, born and raised. On the playground is where I spent most of my days. -K_

Sorry, I had too. It was too good.

_Somehow I think you're kidding me again. :P -Harry_

_Why ever would you think that? Haha, I actually live right outside of L.A. But, I literally just moved from Indianapolis, about a week ago.-K_

_So..wouldn't that make it about 4:30 in the morning there then? -Harry_

_Yeah, but some peasant tweeted me, and then my phone started exploding with incessant buzzing, waking me up. Turns out it was just Harry Styles. No big deal, really. -K_

_Very funny. -_- -Harry_

_I thought so. :P -K_

_You're like Louis. You two would be great friends. -Harry_

_Oh man, now THAT would be something to be excited for, If Louis Tomlinson tweeted me. It'd be worth the lack of sleep. -K_

_-_- -Harry_

_Aw Harry. I kid, I kid. You are just thrilling to speak to. But, in all honesty, I really should sleep. -K_

_Oh, right, of course. Sorry for keeping you up. Uh, it was great meeting you. -Harry_

_We didn't really meet, Harry. :P -K_

_I suppose you're right. Talk to you soon, Katarina. Goodnight, love. x -Harry_

I didn't bother responding, just setting my phone on my bed, my eye lids already drooping. Did I really just talk to Harry Styles? There's no way. It must have been a dream.

A really good dream.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kat's POV**

_Wake up in the morning feeling like P. Diddy- "_No no no no no no no. Stop. Please stop. I am begging you to stop. Please go away. Leave me alone. Or kill me. Just kill me now. Please stop."

I got no response from my alarm clock.

Shocker.

I groaned, rolling out of bed. School. Synonymous with hell. Pretty sure that's true. I wouldn't mind so much if it wasn't so early in the morning. Do they not understand that I need my beauty sleep? They clearly don't care.

I should sue.

I grudgingly got dressed into a pair of royal blue skinny jeans and a black tshirt. I threw on my favorite pair of toms, plain black. I straightened my hair, applying a little eyeliner and mascara. I run down the steps, walking into the kitchen. I normally don't eat breakfast.

Before you freak out, I'm not anorexic in the least. I love food. Okay. I'm just never very hungry in the morning and can wait to eat until lunch. Cool deal, kay.

I ran back upstairs, grabbing my phone off of my charger. I unlocked the screen, noticing I had a ton of twitter notifications.

Wait a second. Oh. My. God. How could I have forgotten?! I talked to Harry Styles last night. HARRY STYLES. Like...Harry Freaking Styles...from ONE DIRECTION.

Huh.

I guess that wasn't a dream then.

Honestly, it was really cool talking to him last night, but all of these mentions and interactions and new followers is quite annoying. Like...really? Go away. And..just for one conversation. It's not like we'll ever talk again. But now I'm left dealing with this crap.

Have I mentioned I'm not a big fan of people?

I sighed, turning my phone off completely, avoiding twitter, walking outside to my car, headed towards school.

The only good thing about school is that I'm a senior, and its the beginning of May, meaning school ends in a few short weeks. Heck to the yeah.

As I pulled into the parking lot, I could see my best friend Adi leaning against her Jeep, waiting for me. "Kat! Why didn't you answer my texts?"

Confused, I realized I had turned my phone off. "Phone was off, what's up?"

"Uh...when were you going to tell me that Harry Freaking Styles talked to you on twitter!" she practically screamed.

"Shh! I don't want everyone to know, my twitter is already exploding." I looked around, hoping no one had heard her. No one seemed to be paying attention.

"Whatever! Soooo...?"

I sighed. "Yes, he replied to me."

"And...?"

I laughed. "And what?"

"Anything else?"

"We messaged back in forth a few times I guess."

"Oh my gosh! That's so cool! Kat you are so lucky!"

I sighed, that's all I've been hearing from everyone on twitter. What they don't know is that I'm not lucky. Things like this don't happen to me. It was just a fluke that Harry even saw my tweet, let alone responded to it. I just know...I'm not lucky.

"Let's just go to class."

Everyone kept staring at me, which frustrated me beyond belief. Hipsta, please. Go find someone else to gawk at. I don't even get the big deal, its not like I actually MET Harry. He just replied to me on twitter. Not even a big deal.

However, Adi couldn't drop it. She thought it was the best thing since walking on the moon. Those were exact words actually. A little exaggerated if you ask me. Just a tad.

I'm ready for it to blow over. I like being normal. I like not being noticed by every girl in a ten foot radius. I like not being whispered about in the halls. I like not being bombarded on twitter. I liked it how it was.

It was a relief finally collapsing on my bed when I got home from school. I finally turned my phone back on, having not bothered to turn it on while at school.

I sighed, reading through yet more mentions from Directioners. I hope this stops soon, it's really not all that cool. At least, not to me.

New DM. Great, another one.

_Hey Katarina. How are you? :) -Harry_

Huh. The source of my anguish himself. If he had never responded, everything would be the same. But then again, he is Harry Styles, and I always wanted them to respond to me, and now I have 1/5 of One Direction following and talking to me on twitter. Guess I can't really complain.

_My twitter will not shut up, and its all your fault. :P -K_

_Sorry, love. Its annoying, isn't it? -Harry_

_Beyond belief. And I blame you, you peasant. -K_

_That's fine. ;) Are you sure you aren't Louis, you talk just like him. -Harry_

_Well..maybe you should ask Louis if he is secretly an 18 year old girl from the states. -K_

_I did. His exact words, "Uh..duh." -Harry_

_Well there you have it. Me and Louis Tomlinson are one in the same. -K_

_Knew it. BTW, Louis thinks you're absolutely amazing. -Harry_

_Of course he does, we're the same person. He was just complimenting himself. :P -K_

_Louis would like to know if you would marry him. -Harry_

_Tell him I'm incredibly sorry, but it's illegal to marry yourself. -K_

_Babe, this is Louis. I don't even know you, but you're a cool cat. There, I said it. Harold here is quite the peasant, isn't he? (totally didn't read your whole conversation.. :P) Oh BTW, I was able to get on Harry's phone by sitting on him. He's probably struggling to breathe right about now, so I shall leave. Goooooddbyeeeee. Oh and Harry's mine. -Harry_

I couldn't help but laugh at the message I had just received from, I guess, Louis. Harry's right, we are just alike!

_Sorry, love. I'm back. -Harry_

_I was right. Louis Tomlinson, much more worth talking to. ;P -K_

_And now I'm wounded. -Harry_

_I kid. :P So...Harold... -K_

_Yes Kat? -Harry_

_I didn't think you'd message me again. -K_

_Well, you're hilarious. Basically the girl version of Louis, which is a good thing, so basically we're best friends. Deal with it. -Harry_

_Oh I get it. I'm being forced to be friends with you. That's totally fine. -K_

_I knew you'd understand. ;) -Harry_

_Too bad we will never meet. Sucks to suck. -K_

_Hey, you don't know that. I could be in the neighborhood. -Harry_

_Yeah, okay. Doubt that. Anyway, I have to head out of the house, and my phone won't send any of these nifty little messages, so I guess this is goodbye. -K_

_You make it sound as if we'll never speak again. =/ How bout you just give me your number, and then we could text? -Harry_

He seriously wants my number? Me? Katarina Snow? Well..uh. Okay.

_I don't know Harry. Many people want to contact me, I shouldn't risk handing my number out, it could leak out to the wrong people. -K_

Sorry, I just can't help teasing.

_-_- -Harry_

_Oh Harry. I really do have to go, so if you actually want to text me my number is xxx-xxxx. Adios Amigo. -K_

I slammed my laptop shut, grabbing my phone and rushing out to my car. I am so late. So so late. I was supposed to meet my parents for dinner at some restaurant, and here I am, late.

Yes I gave Harry my number. The funny thing is, all throughout that conversation, it didn't seem like I was talking to Harry Styles of world famous boyband One Direction. He was normal, like me. Just Harry.

Plus Louis. My gosh, we are so alike and its so funny! I kinda hope I'll be able to talk to him more. I could see us being like super best friends, ya know, if we ever met. Which we won't.

I don't expect Harry to actually text me. I mean, I'm just Kat. Not a big deal.

However, as I was pulling up towards my parents, I felt my phone buzz. 1 New Text Message.

From: xxx-xxxx

To: Me

Hey, Kat. It's Harry. :)

**Please, please, please leave a review! Thanks! xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kat's POV**

I slowly developed a pattern. It's been three weeks since Harry first messaged me on twitter, and we have been texting nonstop since then. Just texting, not calling or anything, just texting. However, speaking of calling, I did get a call from Harry's phone. Turned out it was Louis again. I stayed on the phone talking to him for ages.

But, there's always Harry. When school was still going on, he would never stop texting me, relieving me of some boredom. He'd text me while I was at home or at Adi's house, or basically anywhere. I've learned to look forward to his texts.

He still doesn't know what I look or sound like. There are no pictures of myself on my twitter, so he wouldn't have been able to see any there. And, only Louis knows what I sound like, because we talked on the phone.

My twitter mentions have gone down drastically, which I am forever grateful for. I don't know how the boys deal with that all the time.

I think it'd be right to say that Harry has slowly started to become my best friend. I'm sure that's not even close to the situation for him. I don't even know why he bothers texting me at all. I'm nothing special.

My phone buzzed indicating I had a new text message.

From: Harry

To: Me

_Good morning, love. _

This is pretty much how it goes every day.

_Hey Harry. -K_

_So..basically..Louis has been complaining nonstop about not knowing what you look like. -H_

_Tell Louis to suck it up. :P -K_

_What would you say if I told you I've also been dying to know what you look like? ;) -H_

_I'd tell you to suck it up. -K_

_Aw come on Kat. -H_

_Why does it even matter? -K_

_It doesn't really, but its a little weird that I don't know what the person I talk to all the time looks like. -H_

**Harry's POV**

I'm not going to deny it, I love talking to Kat. She's so hilarious and sweet, how could anyone not like talking to her? She probably doesn't know this, but I consider her one of my best friends. Which is why I want to know what she looks like so badly.

I'll admit, while Louis has expressed that he has wondered what she looks like, he hasn't been complaining nonstop like I said. That's been me.

I bet she's beautiful.

_Harry, we're never going to meet. -K_

Ouch. Okay. She says this all the time, but how can she be so sure? I mean, come on. She lives in L.A. The boys and I are practically in L.A. all the time. If we're not in London, we're in L.A.

I wonder sometimes if she even likes me. I mean, obviously enough to keep texting me back, but does she even consider us friends? I mean, I already rely on our friendship, but does it mean nothing to her? Does she not want to meet?

_Why would you say that? -H_

_I'm just being practical Harry. It's not that I don't want to meet you, but...there is an ocean between us. -K_

_That's what planes are for. :P -H_

_Come on Harry, you're busy. -K_

_No, Kat. I'm not. We just finished recording, so we're on break. For a while actually. Yeah, we still have some concerts and interviews and stuff, but the daily working all the time is over for a few months. -H_

_Harry, be practical. -K_

She says she wants to meet me, but she sure doesn't seem like it. This is starting to irritate me.

_I am Kat! Ya know what, that's fine. If you don't want to try to ever meet, that's fine. If you won't show me what you look like, that's fine too. I don't even know why I'm bothering. -H_

_I don't either! Why do you want to even meet me so badly? There is absolutely nothing special about me. I don't even know why someone like you would talk to someone like me. -K_

Wait..what? How could she think that? She's practically the most hilarious person I've ever met, well...sort of met. Every time she texts me, I find a smile on my face. The lads all tease me about her all the time. They think I fancy her. But...that's not true...I mean, I've never even met her.

And..we're friends. Just friends. Best friends.

_Kat. You are special, believe me, okay? -H_

_If you say so. -K_

_I do. Now..how about you send me a picture of yourself, so I can finally see your smiling face. -H_

Hopefully, she'll actually do it. And she won't get mad again.

_Ugh, fine. :P -K_

I opened the picture she sent, waiting nervously for it to load onto my screen.

I don't know what I was expecting, maybe a fat, old man, evil old lady, maybe a picture of a cartoon character, but I DEFINITELY wasn't expecting this.

She is so beautiful. So beyond incredibly beautiful. Long straight brown hair framed a gorgeous face. Deep brown eyes covered by thick eyelashes. She wasn't wearing make up, which I loved. She was smiling, a beautiful smile, a perfect smile.

She was beautiful.

_Kat, you are so beautiful. -H_

"Louis! Louis, Louis, Louis, Louis, Louis!" I rushed around the house, screaming out his name, trying to find him.

"My gosh Harold, what do you want?!"

"Louis, she sent me a picture."

He immediately knew I meant Kat, and rushed over to me from the couch, stealing my phone out of my hands. Clicking on the message, I saw his jaw drop.

"Wow."

Yeah. WOW. "Yeah, I know."

"Harry, she's beautiful."

"I know that!"

"So..what are you going to do Harry. You've been talking to her for weeks. Do you fancy her?"

"What? Louis, no! We're just friends."

Louis just smirked at me, obviously not believing me. "Sure. Okay. Well..you realize what you have to do right?"

I furrowed my eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"Harry, I think it's about time we go meet Kat."

****Please, please, please leave a comment!****


End file.
